


Naptime

by imapython



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutesy stuff I guess, Gen, Naptime, daytime snoozes, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapython/pseuds/imapython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long and gruesomely uneventful day for the Achievement Hunters, and a certain lion hybrid is looking for a spot of sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a warmup writing because I haven’t written anything in a long-ass time and this AU is my life. Hybrid AU is Aib's idea (padalickingood.tumblr.com), and all the hybrids in this fic are based on her designs/headcanons/whatever. Enjoy!~  
> (ALSO SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END STORIES IT'S LIKE 12:24 AM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

The day has been slow and apparently endless; one of the few that the Achievement Hunters dedicated purely to editing things as opposed to playing and filming. Jack sits in the office along with Ray and Geoff, all of whom are editing, and have been for the past few hours. The rest of the chairs remain empty; the others left about an hour ago and are presumably still at lunch.  
  
Through Jack’s eyes, the screen blurs, melding into an incoherent blob of grays and reds. He sighs and rubs his eyes roughly, leaning back in his chair and yawning wide, bearing his pointed teeth to the air.  
  
“Dude, you look tired as hell. Have you eaten yet?” Geoff asks, turning to the lion in the seat next to him.  
  
Jack goes to answer yes, but realizes that no, he hasn't actually eaten since this morning. Before he’s able to say so, another yawn catches in his throat, so he suffices to just shake his head with his hand covering his open mouth.  
  
“Then go fucking eat, moron. It’s not like the work won’t be here when you get back.”  
  
“Alright, alright, fine.” Jack says, standing and stretching. “Want anything?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good. Ray?”  
  
The rabbit hybrid turns a single ear to face the chatterboxes behind him. “If you find Vav, tell him that the next time he forgets to record, he has to edit the Let’s Play.”  
  
With a light chuckle and a nod, he promises he will and exits the room.  
  
Once outside in the midday Austin heat, Jack can’t help but pause for a moment to bask in the glorious, dry sunlight filtering in through the trees above him. _I wonder…_ he thinks to himself, looking at his surroundings. Pulling a full 180, he turns back to the building, facing the roof. From where he is, he’s able to see that the roof is catching the full light of the day. An idea forms in his head, and he decides that maybe he can just skip lunch today.

~

Around the back of the building, Jack climbs the access ladder that leads directly to the roof. Once the idea was there, it had only taken a few moments for him to realize that he needed a nap more than anything else right now. Being alone with the sun sounded like heaven after the painfully uneventful morning.  
  
When he reaches the top, however, it’s not as empty as he thought it would be. In fact, it isn’t empty at all.  
  
Lying on the sunbaked, gravelly rooftop of the Rooster Teeth building are Gavin, Michael, and Ryan, all seemingly enjoying the sunlight just as Jack had planned to. Gavin is on his back, wings sprawled out beneath him to their full length, taking up a good quarter of the roof space. Next to him, curled up, is a snoozing Michael, ears pressed flat against his head and tail curled in close to his body. A ways away from those two is Ryan, who’s leaning against the AC unit, the weight of his horns pulling his head to the right slightly as he daydreams.  
  
At the sight of the three “grown” men lounging, Jack can’t help but let out a laugh. Fortunately, the only one that wakes up is Gavin, his wings stirring slightly as soon as the laughter is carried through the air. He leans up and rubs one of his eyes lazily, wings shifting with the movement. “Jack? How’d you know we were up here?”  
  
“I didn’t,” he replies, walking over to the trio of sleepy workers. “I was just looking for a place to get some shut-eye. Looks like you guys beat me to it.”  
  
“We’ve got a nice patch of sunlight here, but there’s plenty to go ‘round,” Gavin says whilst standing up and stretching both his arms and wings. “And since you were gonna goof off too, you can’t tell on us.” With that, he lays back down, this time on his stomach, to allow the sun to warm the back of his wings. As said wings settle, Michael stirs slightly, and for a moment, Jack’s worried that he’ll wake up; a tired and grumpy Michael isn’t something Jack really wants to deal with right now. Luckily, he just flips over, yawns, curls into a tighter ball, and goes back to sleep.  
  
Jack wanders over towards Ryan and settles on his back by his friend’s feet, letting the warmth of the sun sink into his face and mane. The combination of the low rumble of the AC and the light snoring of a nearby longhorn hybrid act as the perfect white noise background for the sleepy lion. The already sun-heated gravel beneath him serving to further warm him, Jack closes his eyes and slips into a glorious, well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 9/3/2015  
> Holy fuck thanks so much for all the kudos, I can't believe how much love this dumb lil story's gotten awe awe  
> Thanks again guys, I'll be trying to post a bit more often/actually write, uni's just started for me so I'll see if I can juggle everything and post a bit more <3


End file.
